Remembering Those Thoughts
by Normal Chick
Summary: Sometimes kisses will haunt your thoughts. Lita/Trish Stratus Femslash I decided to write this short ficlet because I was disappointed in the fact that there aren't many WWE femslash stories out there. Enjoy.


**Title:** Remembering Those Thoughts  
**Author:** Alicia Ann  
**Website:** Sparkage  
**Pairing:** Lita/Trish Stratus (f/f)  
**Rating:** PG-13. It has a few curse words but nothing R or NC-17 worthy.  
**Spoilers:** The kiss of death.  
**Summary:** Sometimes we get tangled up in things that we have no control of.  
**Disclaimer:** WWE, Vince McMahon and all respective parties owns Trish and Lita. Lita and Trish are not big ol lesbians but god, if they were! I'd start believing again!  
**Notes:** I had been wanting to write slash for a while, I still have my Eric Bischoff/Johnny Nitro in the works but I found male slash VERY HARD (hee) to write. So I decided to start small, with a kiss.

+

The tavern was small, tucked behind a do it yourself car wash, miles away from her hotel. Somewhere she knew that she wouldn't be recognized. There would be no need to explain to some twenty year old girl why she was spending her night with a few drinks that weren't colorful or had little umbrellas in them or why she wasn't spending time with any of her fellow coworkers.

She wasn't drowning her sorrows like most of the people she could spot from her small booth, she just needed a quiet place to get away from all of her thoughts.

But it wasn't working, she kept going back to that moment. That kiss. She meant it as a way to freak out Trish, make sure that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her match and drop the title.

And it worked.

But it also freaked her out. Not about the kissing a woman part, she had done that type of stuff before in the past. It was the way she felt afterward.

She expected to be disgusted to even be near Trish, let alone kissing her. The way that she had treated Chris Jericho had turned her stomach so badly. And the way that she was coming after her, she couldn't understand why she was being so vicious.

But she wasn't disgusted at all, she was so ashamed to admit it but she was turned on. The softness of her hair, how her hair smelled like lavender and how she tasted like strawberries.

"Damn it." She whispered, taking another sip of her beer.

She tried to shove all thoughts of Trish and the kiss out of her head these past weeks but it kept taunting her, every night she would try to sleep, only relive the moment in stereo. The sounds of Trish's whimpers while they kissed, the thud when she pushed her away and she fell to the floor. It was just getting to her and her little visit to this bar wasn't curing anything like she had hoped.

Lita sighed as she headed over to the bar and dropped a twenty onto the counter, she thanked the girl behind the counter with a nod, she left.

She climbed into her rental by the curb and looked around for a moment, trying to find solace in the quiet but something broke through the welcomed silence, a giggle. Another game her head was playing with her, she hadn't heard Trish giggle like that in ages.

"Fucking head." She groaned as she started up her car. She drove through the streets, thankful that there wasn't a show the next day she didn't know if she could handle another verbal lashing by Trish.

Minutes passed as she finally made her way back to the hotel, she parked the car in the lot of the hotel and quickly made her way into the lobby, hoping that no one would see her at this time of night. She wasn't worried about what they would think, she just didn't wanna deal with any bullshit tonight.

Lita made a mad dash to the elevators and pressed the button, she watched the panel, cursing the fact that they were taking way too slow. She growled and punched the button with her fist, not enough to break it but enough to make her hand hurt just a bit.

"Aw, did you only make 10 bucks tonight, Lita, honey?"

She groaned when she heard the familiar voice behind her, just what she needed right now.

Trish grinned as Lita turned around to face her, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the panel next to the elevators, watching the elevator inching slowly down to the first floor.

"Hey! Don't turn your back to me! I'm the women's champion!" She grabbed Lita's shoulder and whipped her around, knocking her off balance and up against the elevator doors, which opened up just as Lita hit them, sending her tumbling to the floor of the elevator.

Trish laughed as entered inside and hit the button for her floor on the panel. "Be careful there, darling. We don't need you to hurt your bum knee again."

"Fuck you." Lita snapped, as she dusted off her cargo pants.

"Oh, whoa! There's no need to be snippy, miss. I just care about your health." She mocked, feeling mighty good about herself .

She gasped loudly as Lita grabbed her tightly by the arm, her nails digging into the flesh of her rival. "When do you care, huh? Just shut up, alright? Shut the fuck up."

Before Trish could strike or make a peep, she pulled away from Trish and punched her floor number and leaned against the opposite side of the elevator.

"Don't ever touch me again like that." Trish was serious, no mocking this time, she was furious that she had the balls to even touch her.

Lita ignored her and watched the screen above the doors. 10, 11, 12.

"Did you fucking hear me?"

13, 14, 15.

_SMACK_

Lita didn't even see Trish and her hand but she certainly felt the slap, she held her palm to her cheek and winced, she was shocked at first, it just happened out of nowhere. Fuck, it hurts. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had dealt with the verbal abuse, the awful things she said about her and Kane but this... this snapped the last nerve she had when it came to Trish.

She had gone too far and Trish knew it too. She looked terrified as Lita pushed herself away from the wall and grabbed a handful of Trish's hair and yanked it down, sending her to her knees.

"Ow!" Trish screamed.

"Are you sorry?"

"Fuck you!" She screamed and tried to go for Lita's legs but she wrenched the woman's hair tighter, tugging her head to the side causing her hands to reach for her head.

"Okay, god damn it, I'm fucking sorry!" She yelled, knowing it wouldn't be a good thing if she made her any more mad than she was.

"Good girl." Lita smirked as she released her from her grip, leaning against her side of the elevator again. She watched as Trish stayed on her knees, trying to smooth down her hair. She smiled knowing she had won one round in their stupid little game that Trish had started, she glanced up at the panel again. 22, 23, 24.

Trish decided to take her distraction to her advantage, she leapt to her feet and leapt at Lita but she was prepared, she grabbed Trish's wrists with both hands and shoved her against the wall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lita screamed, shoving her arms against the wall of the elevator and trapping them underneath her hands.

"I hate you." Trish spat, trying to jerk her way out of Lita's grip but Lita was far too angry to let her go.

"Why?" She asked simply wanting to know the truth.

Trish wouldn't answer, she just stared back at Lita, who was beginning to realize just how close she was to Trish, she looked down and all she could focus on was her chest, rising up and down, one of the top buttons on her blouse had come open during one of their scuffles and allowed her to peak at her pink bra.

Oh god.

She felt it all coming back to her. The smells, the taste, every feeling inside. Trish looked down and realized what she had been staring at and went wide eyed as Lita looked back up at her. She had wanted this again for weeks now and fuck it, she was never ever going to have an opportunity like this again.

Lita quickly closed to the small gap between them and kissed Trish, it was the same type of kiss that had happened but this time, she wasn't going to push her away. Trish whimpered as Lita forced her mouth open with her tongue.

She thrashed and tried to loosen the grip that Lita had on her wrists but it didn't work, she seemed to hold on tighter.

Trish tried to pull her head back but Lita followed her, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Oh god." Trish whispered as Lita pressed against her again. "I hate you so much, Lita."

"Right back at you." She mumbled as she kissed her again, she was going to hate herself in the morning and she knew that Trish would spread it all around the federation that she was a "dyke" and a "fag" but she didn't care, she needed this.

The kiss went on for a few more seconds before there was a loud ding that echoed in the small area and caught her attention, the doors opened and Lita quickly pulled away from Trish's lips. She looked up at the screen and realized that it was her floor.

Lita released her wrists and gave her the once-over before walking out of the elevator. Trish watched her disappear behind a corner and leaned against the wall as the doors closed.

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, her hands were shaking as she tugged down her top and buttoned it up. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She wiped off the wetness from her lips with her fingers and glanced at them for a moment before bringing them to her mouthand slowly brought them to her mouth, sucking gently.

She felt so pathetic about what she was doing but she couldn't help it. Trish hated that Lita could make her feel this way. She could barely walk with her knees shaking as badly as they were, it seemed to take everything out of her to walk down the hall to her room.

It would be another night of remembering. Remember how she felt so vunerable and small against Lita's body and how she tasted like sugar and smelled like cinnamon.

She sighed as she came to a stop at her hotel room door, knowing that she had another long night that would be filled with dreams about the girl who kissed so well.


End file.
